When It All Burns Down
by NightWingedOwl
Summary: Set years after Ash and his trilogy, society starts to crumble bit by bit. The death toll rises, betrayal grows. This time there is no superman to swoop down to save the victims this time. How long will it take for it to all burn down?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Well, here it is if you liked it then please do leave a review. This is pretty much the longest first chapter I ever typed up.**

_**Righteous Vengeance**_

_**Prologue**_

"_Content is a word unknown to life; it is also a word unknown to man."-John Fowles_

_Five Years Before. . . ._

Jordan, a trainer at the age fifteen, sat by herself on the cold hardened ground in the Victory Road at the very entrance that lead to the Elite Four as trainers and their pokemon tried to defuse the situation. Her eyes and cheeks already a bright red, not only from the harsh winter cold that gingerly made it's way thru the entrance but also what laid before her.

"Tyrant, Fang, oh Arceus, no. . ." Jordan could only choke out before the tears began to stream down once more. Her arms crossed, she gripped her sides for the little comfort that it brought, letting her know that she's not dreaming this all up. Oh how she wished it was just that.

Near her was her rival and best friend, Jack, whispering tear-filled apologizes and blubbering on about how it was just an accident. Jordan wasn't the only one that lost a dear friend. Jack was on his last pokemon, trying desperately to take out Jordan's pokemon and ordered the right move at the wrong time.

Her bare hands flew up to her face, trying so hard to hide the evidence of her dismay, not caring that her injured arm protested with a vengeance. A mountain of stacked rocks stood before her, two of her pokemon buried underneath. Tyrant, the now fully evolved charmander she gotten so very long ago and her crobat, Fang.

Jordan was in a battle against Jack before this happened, she needed to get both of her pokemon trained up before she headed off to face Lorelei; Tyrant and Fang were terribly behind. Jack just so happened to order his hitmonlee, Jax, to use Rock Slide and it caused a part of the cave to give in and join Jax's attack.

"_What an idiot, it's all his fault. If. . . .if he just. . . I lost my pokemon because of him! How could he do this to me!_" she thought. Wiping away the tears, Jordan got up, stumbled at first before she got a grip and headed towards her pokemon to wish them a final goodbye before she headed towards her so-called friend, safely gripping her injured left arm. She couldn't return them now, there was no point to it.

"You," she began once she was an arms length away from him. This time she was not going to hold back. She let out a soft whimper before she raised her hand and gripped it into a fist."This all happened because of _you_! You. . . you _bastard_!"

Jack glanced up in utmost horror, she hated him now but he just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that thought entirely till Jordan finally thrust her only good hand towards him and landed a hit square on his jaw. The sound of the impact echoed through the cave making everyone turn to the pair for a brief moment before turning back to work.

"Jordan. . ." he whispered, completely ignoring the searing pain from the impact. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yes you did, you knew that move was not the right choice yet you did it anyway! Did you _ever_ think that _maybe _Rock Slide would probably destroy a _cave_!" Jordan yelled back at him through gritted teeth, if she was not hurt she would have killed him on the spot.

She rose her hand one more time to punch in the face, something Jordan thought he desperately deserved. But as she was about to deliver the blow another hand grasped her wrist and held it back. Out of pure anger she tried to pull back, resist who ever tried to hold her away from her target, only to fail in the end.

With tears staining her cheeks, blurring her vision a bit, she glanced back to see who the hand belonged to. There stood a man with about six feet tall with messy brown hair, a black shirt with baggy dark blue jeans and a yin and yang necklace. Gary, the Kanto champion_._

"Miss, I know both of you suffered a great deal today but this is not how you deal with it." Gary released her hand and stood back a bit, probably preparing for her to hit him instead.

"I _don't_ care, he killed my pokemon so he should pay for it, _dearly_." Jordan stared daggers at him as he stood there almost like a statue, a hint of sadness was reflected in his eyes but nothing more. She wondered if he ever lost a pokemon too.

"Trainers across the _world_ lose their pokemon; it happens at least once or twice _a month. N_ow if you're done we need to get you two back to a hospital as we get a _proper_ clean up crew for what happened here today." Jordan didn't dare move as he brushed past her to Jack, helping him up Gary released his pidgeot and safely placed him on the massive bird before forcing Jordan to follow. Jordan was going to get her revenge, one way or the other.

_~Meanwhile in Sandgem Town, Sinnoh~_

One after the other kids of the age of fifteen from the high school division filled in, taking the seats closest to them in their school's auditorium. It was the last day of school for all of Sandgem's students and also the time when the graduates earn their first pokemon while the lower class men spent their time outside till the final bell rang.

The group was fairly small for not a lot of people actually lived in the town. Radkeye, only at the mere age of thirteen, snuck in behind the other kids and took a seat at a back corner.

Only to watch who chose what pokemon from the vast amount of poke-balls on the rack located on the stage. In two years he would be up there, choosing his first pokemon from Professor Rowan. Soon he would be able to leave this dusty old town and set out on his own adventure.

As the day progressed he watched, undisturbed, the kids pick the regular starters like Chimchar, Piplup and even Turtwig. Some even got random pokemon found in the region like Pichu, Budew, some Starly, Abra and Riolu here and there.

That was until a tall figure snuck up behind him, quietly opened the doors and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Radkeye nearly howled out in surprised till he turned around to see who it was. It was Mr. Siyaka, his principal. "So," he laughed. "Here you were the entire time, your parents have been looking for you."

"Sir, no offense to you but I'm not really to fond of old men creeping up behind me." He winced as his principal forcibly directed him out of the auditorium before releasing his grip off of Radkeye's neck.

"Oh grow up kid, your parents are checking you out today, you're getting out early." Mr. Siyaka smirked before he turned to his right and headed to his office. "Hurry up before they leave."

"_His parents were here_," he thought. "_Now why have they gone and done something like that?_" With a confused look cross his face he hurried and caught up with the principal. Completely unaware what was about to happen next.

After a couple of minutes he finally got to his office, seeing his parents sitting in front of the mans next.

"Mom, Dad, why are you here?" He asked while Mr. Siyaka took a seat at his respective chair.

His dad was the only one that turned around and got up, his mom was apparently writing something down. Ruffling hid hair, he spoke up, his deep gruff voice easily recognizable. "We're getting you out because we're moving to Jubilife."

Radkeye's confusion grew, his face scrunched up before he began questioning him again, his voice rose. "Why? We are happy living here, though, and I finally made some friends!"

His dad's face grew a bit dark, obviously not happy with the outburst. "Son, we are going to move to Jubilife, I've gotten a good job there rather than bagging groceries at some dinky ol' market."

"Baby it's alright you are going to make new friends at where we are going. I promise." His mom joined in, apparently done with the work, her voice soothing. She got up, thanking the man behind the desk and ushered everyone out of the door. By that time, Radkeye was fuming, he was not going to have any of this.

"No, no,no, I'm not going with you two. I'm staying here, I'm pretty sure the Redwoods would let me stay with them." Stomping his foot, he crossed his arms and stared his parents down, he was determined not to lose this battle. He was going to stay here and start his journey.

"Son," his father started. "Get in the car, we are _not_ continuing this conversation here." Crossing his arms as well, he stared down at his son. Both of them were known to be quite stubborn, but his father won this battle. Kind of.

With another sudden outburst he ran, he continued to run till he couldn't no more. He secretly loved this town, in a way he wasn't ready to leave. He wanted to be known as the Pokemon Master from the town of Sandgem.


End file.
